As the fireworks hit!
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: May made a YouTube video that became viral and now she and the girls have a concert. The drama follows and surprise. And Brendan x Brianna! Happy Fourth of July! Fourth of July Fluff.


Hi, Guys! Happy Fourth of July! I loved writing this one-shot and thought of it on Sunday! I hope you love it! Now on with the story!

* * *

As the fireworks hit

A record button, a beautiful voice, a beautiful figure, an editing system, and a YouTube was all it took to become viral.

On December 20, 2017, May posted a video of her singing "All I want for Christmas is you".

People loved her and went nuts for her.

They also loved her back- up singers, Dawn and Misty.

When a record producer saw her video on Christmas he offered her a deal.

And of course, she accepted.

I guess there is such thing as a Christmas miracle.

Drew loved May and helped May out with her YouTube channel, so of course, he saw her video.

He thought that her voice was angelic, which it was.

One day May told Drew that she had a concert and said that she had tickets to give him.

But Drew said that he couldn't go and left.

May was heartbroken, she'd never felt a pain so deep in her heart before, she ran upstairs and cried softly, hoping that Drew would notice her because, well.

She loved him.

*At Dawn's house*

The same day, Dawn asked if he was going to the concert and his reply was "I can't be seen with you 'troublesome'."

Dawn scrunched her face at the sound of her nickname from Paul.

She hated it more than 'DeeDee', but she couldn't tell Kenny that.

*Outside of Ash's house*

"Ash, do you want to go to the concert with me!?" asked Misty excitedly.

"I can't. I have to pick up Pikachu and beat Gary in a Pokemon battle."

Misty sighed at Ash's lifelong dream of beating Gary.

"Okay. On one condition though."

"What is it, Mist?"

"You have to tell Professor Oak and Tracey I said Hi."

"I got it Mist. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I know Ash. You always do."

Misty laughed at the thought of that.

"Ok, Bye, remember to bring your bathing suit."

Ash then reeled in Misty for a hug and pecked her on the cheek before running inside.

Even though they weren't dating, people often asked if they were. Even though Misty hated to, she had to tell the truth.

*In Solidad's house*

"Hello!" said Harley cheerfully.

"Hi, Harley. What have you been doing?"

"Eavesdropping."

"I thought so. What did you hear?"

"Drew rejected May when she asked to go the concert with her. Paul couldn't go with Dawn to the concert. Ash said that he couldn't go, but promised to Misty that he would make it up to her. The scene was so cute. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. I totally ship it!"

"Of course, you do."

"What's wrong, Doll?"

"Nothing, just a bit worried."

"Worried about what?"

"May's planning to confess and the mood that Drew's in may ruin the sweet moment."

"That's a lie!"

"I'm sorry Harley, but it might."

"I'm going to leave now. I have to do something."

"Alright. But can I get a hug?"

"Of course you can!"

He put his hand around her waist and squeezed. He placed his chin atop of her head and said "I hope everything works out.", and left.

*The Fourth of July/ Concert Day*

~4:00 am~

"Drew. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Drew asked sleepily while he was in his bed.

"I haven't told you this but... I love you!" May yelled.

"Well, I don't. Now leave!"

"You really feel that way, Drew?" She asked with tears coming to her eyes. T.T

"Yes, I do. Now leave!"

May ran quickly to her room, swearing to never love anyone again.

Drew was the only person May loved, could love, and would love.

~7:00 am~

"May, stop crying," begged Dawn.

"May, forget about him until after the concert. Do it for us," begged Misty.

"Okay. But only for you guys.

"Drew, you really messed up." said Ash.

"I did?"

"Yeah. May hates you now."

"I feel terrible now."

"You should. Make sure your gift is perfect.

"It will."

*At the concert*

"Hi, Guys!" May spoke into her headset.

"Today we're going to be singing for you!"

"This song is called Stronger by Kelly Clarkson."

"This first song's for a guy named Drew."

"You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

But told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me but you see what doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

When I'm alone"

The audience roared with applause.

Next Dawn sang 'You're gonna miss me when I'm gone' by Anna Kendrick.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottles 'a whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, what-do-ya say?

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

The audience snapped and clapped for Dawn.

When Misty walked on the stage, the audience thought that her singing would be dumbed- down. But boy was they wrong.

The song Misty would be singing is called Symphony by Clean Bandit & Zara Larsson

"This song is dedicated to my friend Ash."

I've been hearing symphonies

Before all, I heard was silence

A rhapsody for you and me

And every melody is timeless

Life was stringing me along

Then you came and you cut me loose

Was solo singing on my own

Now I can't find the key without you

Misty thought of Ash and wished he was there.

And now your song is on repeat

And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat

And when you're gone, I feel incomplete

So if you want the truth

I just wanna be part of your symphony

Will you hold me tight and not let go?

Symphony

Like a love song on the radio

Will you hold me tight and not let go?

I'm sorry if it's all too much

Every day you're here, I'm healing

And I was runnin' out of luck

I never thought I'd find this feeling

'Cause I've been hearing symphonies

Before all, I heard was silence

A rhapsody for you and me

(A Rhapsody for you and me)

And every melody is timeless

She loved Ash and would confess tonight.

And now your song is on repeat

And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat

And when you're gone, I feel incomplete

So if you want the truth

I just wanna be part of your symphony

Will you hold me tight and not let go?

Symphony

Like a love song on the radio

Will you hold me tight and not let go?

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah ah, ah

She needed her strong finish.

 **For Ash.**

And now your song is on repeat

And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat

And when you're gone, I feel incomplete

So if you want the truth

(Oh, oh, oh)

I just wanna be part of your symphony

Will you hold me tight and not let go?

Symphony

Like a love song on the radio

Symphony

Will you hold me tight and not let go?

Symphony

Like a love song on the radio

Will you hold me tight and not let go?

She finished stronger than ever before.

The audience was amazed. They absolutely loved her.

The lights and cameras still hadn't blinded Misty's reason to sing.

Ash.

*Backstage*

"Misty! OMG! You were beautiful!" both girls squealed.

"Guys! Let's go get our surprises from the guys."

*At Misty and Ash's meeting place*

Ash appeared from behind a tree.

"Hi Misty!"

"Hi, Ash. Did you beat Gary today?"

"I did!"

"I sang for you today at the concert and I was beautiful."

Ash couldn't take it.

He charged up to Misty. Picked her up swung her around a kissed her on the lips. "I love you Misty."

"I love you too, Ash. Now let's go swimming."

They raced to the ocean and got inside.

Once they were deep enough, Ash grabbed Misty by the waist and dumped her.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Misty?"

"I'm getting you back."

She caught up to him and dunked him too.

"Mist, let's go get the fireworks!"

"Yeah!"

Ash got out the fireworks and set them up.

He lit them up and they went into the open sky.

They exploded into a beautiful array of colors.

Ash gave Misty a lit sparkler and she was boosted up on Ash's back.

She took a selfie and titled it "Fireworks with my new boyfriend!"

*By Paul's meeting spot*

"This is cute," said Dawn while looking at the picture.

She then walked right into a tree. "Ow!"

"Paul? Are you here?"

"I'm here troublesome," he called.

She sat down next to Paul and asked: "Why am I here?"

"I'm here to confess."

"Oh."

"I love you, Dawn."

"I love you too, Paulie."

"I have a place I want to take you too, follow me."

"Ok."

Dawn followed Paul into a forest. Once they arrived at their destination, Dawn saw that it was a cliff.

"This is beautiful, Paul."

"Thanks."

They both sat down on the ground. Dawn noticed that there was a tent behind them.

Paul lied down on the ground and Dawn did also.

They held hands a started to stargaze.

After a while, Dawn got sleepy and laid on Paul's chest and as her eyelids closed, she could hear Paul say, "Goodnight Dawn, I love you." as he kissed her on the forehead.

*At Drew and May's meeting spot*

"I don't know why you wanted me here, Drew."

"May, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You can't be trusted."

"But May..."

"But May nothing, you want nothing to do with me."

He walked over to may and was a few inches away from her face.

May's eyes widened as he got closer.

He then got closer and closer, until their lips touched.

He kissed her.

"Drew."

"May, do you believe me now?"

"Yes! I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I promise never to leave you."

Then some slow- dancing music came on and they started to dance.

"No! No! No!" Yelled Brendan.

"What's wrong?" asked Drew.

"I'm mad that May chose you over me! I love her more!"

"Brendan. I don't love you, I love Drew." May said as she stood close to Drew.

"Well. I need a lover too. So who am I gonna get?"

"Bri. Come out."

"Yes, May!" Brianna answered.

"Are you with anybody?"

"No. But I like Brendan," she said shyly.

Brendan was astonished. He liked Brianna more than May.

"Well, now you have someone to love."

As the classical music went on there were to couples dancing and looking at fireworks.

*At Solidad's house*

Solidad was on the balcony, wondering why she was the one who was always alone and why no one loved her.

"You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who has further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium, I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

I am titanium"

Solidad heard claps. Then she looked down and saw all the people of her apartment clapping for her, of course, she blushed.

When it was all over she sat at her desk and thought about Harley. Why did she love him? Harley.

"Hi, Soli!"

"Hi, Harley!

Harley came up to her and kissed her.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

As that night came to a close, newly made couples were brought into the book of lovers.

* * *

Happy Fourth of July, guys!

I finished this fanfiction in the nick of time. It was kind of rushed. But thanks for reading!


End file.
